One Night In Paris
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: In this story, the plane never had a mechanical problems and they made it to Paris. This takes place after they come back from Paris and Jerry and George head to L.A. to start their new show. Story is Elaine/Jerry centric. Hope ya like it.
1. Chapter 1

Elaine Bennes stood outside on her hotel balcony and gazed out at the night sky of Paris.  
The Eiffel Tower glowing brightly. It was so beautiful. The whole experience of being in Paris was more than she could have asked for. It wasn't just the beauty the country. It was being there with him. Jerry. Sure she saw him everyday and hung out at the coffee shop but it wasn't the same. She had her work and the gym and other things in between that time. Being here in Paris she was spending the entire day with him. Yes George and Kramer were there too but she spent most of her time with Jerry. Checking out the museums, the art, the pastries, everything. She found herself looking to those moments where she could be alone with Jerry. No George. No Kramer. Just the two of them. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to last. They were going to be heading back to New York in the morning.  
Than Jerry and George were off to L.A. to begin their new TV series Jerry. The actors who were in the original pilot all agreed to return and Elaine knew it would be a huge success. Despite what that new president of NBC had thought, people enjoyed the show and were baffled when it wasn't picked up. Now that it was, there was a buzz of excitement. Jerry and George couldn't wait to get to work. Elaine was truly happy for them both. But she was going to miss them. They were her friends. Especially Jerry. He was more than just a friend. He was her very best friend. The one person she could always turn to. Who was always there for her. Whenever she needed a date for some important charity function, he was there. When she wanted needed someone with her whenever her married friends invited her to dinner, she would bring Jerry. He was her rock. More than she ever realized. Now he was leaving. Sure she could go visit him in L.A. but it wouldn't be the same. Not the same as popping into his apartment whenever she wanted. Pouring out her problems and troubles to him.  
Elaine turned and headed back into her room. She needed something. Some special memory to hold onto. She headed to the door of the room and peaked out. She didn't see George or Kramer anywhere. She carefully stepped out and crept down the hall until she came to the door. Taking a breath, she lifted her hand and knocked. The door opened a few seconds later. "Elaine." said a surprised Jerry.  
"Hey." She replied. "Can I come in?"  
"Sure." said Jerry holding the door open. Elaine stepped inside while Jerry shut the door.  
"So what's up?" He asked. "What brings you here at this hour?"  
Elaine smiled. "It's only 11." She said.  
"I know. I thought you would still be in the bathroom, water picking your teeth." He joked.  
"Ha Ha." said Elaine. "Funny."  
"So what is it? What brings you here?"  
Elaine hesitated for a second and then spoke. "I..I just...I've been having a wonderful time here in Paris. With you."  
"I know." said Jerry. "This whole trip has been great. You and me and George and..."  
"No No." interrupted Elaine. "I'm talking about YOU. I've been having a great time being with YOU."  
"What are you saying?" asked Jerry.  
Elaine slowly walked up to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders which were covered by a maroon colored button down shirt. "I want one night." She said looking into his eyes. "One last night. Just you and me."  
Jerry swallowed as he realized what she was saying. "You serious?"  
"Yes. Very." She said. "I need something. Something to hold onto. You are leaving for L.A. and I don't know when I'll see you again. I won't be able to pop into your apartment, have lunch with you at Monk's. I'm going to miss that. And I'm going to miss you. You are my best friend in the world. Yes I have my other friends, I have George and Kramer. But you..you've always been the best friend I've ever had. Please let me have this."  
Jerry looked at Elaine not knowing what to say. His eyes went over her simple brown dress with thin straps.  
Her hair pulled back from her face. He knew he was going to miss her too. She was always going to be his Lainey.  
No one could ever take her place. Without saying a word, he took her hand and lead her to the bedroom.  
The pair walked inside and Jerry shut the door behind them. Elaine stared at the king sized bed covered in red comforter and red sheets. She felt Jerry walk up behind her and slowly kiss her bare shoulder. She closed her eyes feeling a surge of passion run through her body. Her hair was moved aside and his lips then began kissing her neck.  
"Jerry..." She breathed softly. He turned her around to face him and placed a passion filled kiss on her lips.  
His hand cradling the back of her neck and then down to her back. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and the two fell back on the bed.  
Jerry lifted her up and unzipped the back of her brown dress and pulled it off. His eyes took her in. She was more beautiful than he remembered. Gathering her up in his arms he laid her down on the bed. He kissed her lips and she groaned loving his kiss. His eyes admired her round plump breasts and his mouth practically watered. He took her hard nipple in his mouth and her head went back in ecstasy. "Oh yes Jerry." She groaned softly. "Oh God...Yes..."  
She bit her lip as his hand went inside her underwear and began pleasuring her. "God yes!" Elaine cried out.  
He was bringing her to the edge and she loved it. Her fingers dug into the cloth of his shirt and she clung to him tightly. He then expertly removed his hand and yanked off her underwear throwing it next to her dress.  
Elaine watched as he unbuttoned his shirt. She stared at his muscular body and was getting very aroused. Her eyes drifted down as he unzipped his pants and pulled them off. Her breath caught in her throat. She almost forgot just how sexy she always thought he was. He moved on top of her and began kissing her hard. She groaned as his lips moved to her soft neck and then down to her breasts. She then felt her legs being moved apart and he slid his rock hard manhood inside her. "Jerry!" She exclaimed as he moved against her. "Oh Jerry..."  
"Sweet beautiful Lainey.." He groaned as he kissed her neck. "I want you so much...Oh God.." He pumped hard into her wanting her more and more. His tongue flicked the tip of her hot erect nipple and she shuddered. "Ohhh.."  
The mattress squeaked beneath the two as the moved together in a rhymetic motion. Elaine's orgasm came on hard and Jerry followed.  
He refused to let go of her and took her again. Elaine never experienced this type of passion before and it was too much for her mind to comprehend the deepness. She didn't care. She knew she loved the way this man was making love to her and she never wanted it to end. His lips drifted downward. Elaine's eyes went wide with desire. One orgasm came, then another and another. How many Elaine had no idea. It made no difference to her. As long as Jerry kept up that wonderful thing he was doing to her..  
"YES! GOD Jerry.!" Elaine cried out with pleasure and the two laid back on the bed hot and sweaty.  
This continued on for the night. The two refused to let go of eachother. They made love everywhere. The shower, the couch, even on the grand piano that was in the room. Finally they made it back to the bedroom. Jerry drifted off to sleep and Elaine laid there in his arms feeling happy and content.

Two months later

Elaine sat at her desk at Peterman's staring at a blank piece of paper. She was supposed to be writing some story for this new suede jacket but came up empty. All she could think of was Jerry. The suede jacket reminded her of the time he had bought that jacket and it got ruined in the snow. Everything reminded her of him. She was missing him more than she could imagine. It was so hard. She would go by his building and look up to the window where his apartment was. Thinking of all the good times they had there. She couldn't go by Monk's without thinking of him. It drove her crazy.  
She called him a few times but he was busy with the new show so he couldn't talk very long. She knew George was busting with joy being around all the showbiz people talking like a big shot.  
The show was set to premiere in a few months so there was a lot of work going on. Scripts needed to be written, scheduling of taping, lines to be memorized.  
Elaine's eyes drifted back to the suede jacket sitting on the chair in front of her desk. How much longer could she keep this up? It's only been two months and she couldn't stand it. It was killing her. She shook her head and went back to her computer trying to come up with a story.  
As she typed she heard someone at her office door. She looked up and saw it was Mr. Peterman.  
"Hello Elaine." He greeted.  
"Mr. Peterman, hello." She said pleasantly.  
"Elaine I have some news. I've decided to expand the J. Peterman catalog."  
"Oh really? Wow. That's great."  
"Yes it is." He said smiling. "I think it will be a real boost to our delightful book."  
"I'm sure it will be." said Elaine.  
"And on that note, I'm here to tell you that I'm opening up a new office."  
"Oh. That's great. Somewhere overseas?"  
"No No Elaine. Right here in the could ol' USA. The new office will be located in L.A."  
"L.A.?"  
"Yes. There is a big fashion market there. I think we should reach out to it. So I'm sending you out there to be the senior editor!"  
Elaine was dumbfounded. "Senior editor? Me? I..I don't know what to say..."  
"You've done a terrific job since you've been working for me and I have nothing but praise for your work. I know that you can do this. I'm counting on you."  
"I won't let you down!" said Elaine excitedly. "I promise."  
"I know." He said. "Now get your things in order. I expect you in L.A. within a week."  
"Yes sir!" said Elaine as he left her office. Wow. Senior Editor! She was going to be senior editor!  
Out of habit she reached for the phone to dial Jerry's number and then stopped. He wasn't there. He wasn't in his apartment. He was in L.A. She started to feel a pang of sadness and then realized..."Wait a minute...I'm GOING to L.A.! I can see Jerry again! I can see him everyday!"  
Feeling happy she began to organize the things in her office. She was going to live in L.A. Have this great new job...and Jerry...she would have Jerry again.  
Elaine picked up the phone and made a few call to a realtor friend of George's to inquire about places in Los Angeles. Luckily there was a place available and Elaine made arrangements to see it. Putting the phone down, Elaine looked around her little office. She was leaving. Heading to do bigger things. She was going to miss New York but the warm weather of L.A. was inviting. That and Jerry. Jerry. Jerry. Oh how she couldn't wait to see him!  
Not a day went by that she didn't think of that wonderful night in Paris. Being in his arms again. She sighed at the memory. No one knew about it. She never told her friend Cynthia or her sister. No one. Not even George and Kramer knew. She and Jerry never said a word to them about it. They wanted to keep it between them. Elaine gathered up her belongings and headed out of her office. She took one last look. "L.A. here I come!" She said to herself.

L.A. set of Jerry

Jerry sat in his chair frowning at the script. He hated it. He was hating everything lately. He snapped at everyone on the set. No one knew what was eating him and were too afraid to ask. They just assumed that he was nervous about how the show would be received. They did their best to not set him off and tip toe around him. Jerry never let on what was bugging him. If asked he could have stated it was Elaine. He missed Elaine. Missed her smile. Her witt. Her charm. Their long talks. Everything. He was miserable without her. He met some women while he was there but they held no interest to him. They weren't her. They weren't Elaine. No one was Elaine. And to make matter worse, the actress who played Elaine on the show, Sandi Robbins, was starting to develop a thing for him. She wasn't subtle about it either. He didn't want fake Elaine. He wanted real Elaine. His Lainey.  
He looked up and saw George giving instructions to Tom Pepper, who played Kramer, on how to say his lines. He shook his head. George was starting to get a big head and it was comical. Making a point of letting everyone know HE was in charge and they better listen to HIM. Yes George was in his glory. He, Jerry, on the other hand was not. Maybe if Elaine was there...but she wasn't. She was in New York. Living her life. Probably dating that stupid David Puddy. Puddy. He hated Puddy. That stupid grease monkey. Hated the idea of that jerk touching Elaine. It made his skin crawl. He wasn't good enough for Elaine. No one was. But what could he do. They had different lives now. Living in separate cities. He actually tried to talk NBC into filming the show in New York but to no avail. They insisted upon L.A. and George was no help. He wanted to get out to L.A. He talked Jerry into agreeing to L.A and there they were. There wasn't anything he could do. It was done and he had to try to move on with his life. Move on without Elaine. That would be the hardest thing he ever did.


	2. Chapter 2

Elaine knocked on the door of the apartment and waited. It opened with a flourish and standing there was Kramer.  
"Elaine." He greeted.  
"Hey Kramer." She smiled. "Listen I just wanted to say good-bye."  
"Good-bye?" said a confused Kramer. "Where are you going?"  
"To L.A." She replied cheerfully.  
"L.A.? What are you going to do there?"  
"Mr. Peterman is opening an office there. He wants to have our catalog published inL.A. and he wants me to be senior editor!"  
"Wow. That's fantastic!" said an enthused Kramer. "You know...I'm actually heading out there myself."  
"You are?" Elaine said curious.  
"You remember that movie treatment I had a few years ago?"  
"Yeah what about it?"  
"Well I got someone interested in it."  
"Really! That's great!"  
"And I may get Sarah Jessica Parker to star in it!" Kramer said with glee.  
"Sarah Jessica Parker! Get out!" She said giving him a shove.  
Kramer fell back a bit and then composed himself. "Yeah." He said. "The movie studio showed my idea to her and she liked it. Liked it a lot. Now we may tweak it a bit but I think we really have something."  
"I'm so happy for you Kramer. That's great. I hope it turns out well for you." She said. "Listen I better get going. I have to catch a flight to L.A. Maybe I'll see you out there. Remember me when you are accepting your Oscar for Best Screenplay."  
"Oh. I will." said Kramer.  
"Good luck to you to!"  
Elaine gave him a hug and Kramer shut the door. She turned and saw the apartment across from Kramer's with 5A on the door. She sighed looking at it. Thinking of all the times she ran to that apartment to pour out her problems on Jerry. Well pretty soon she would see him again! She squealed to herself and walked down the hallway.  
Newman stood by watching. He walked up to her. "Elaine." He greeted. "So nice to see you."  
"Newman." She greeted.  
"So what brings you by here."  
"I just wanted to say good-bye to Kramer. I'm heading out to L.A. Working on the J. Peterman catalog out there in the new office."  
"Oh I see." said Newman. "Well that's great. I'm...happy for you."  
"Thanks." said Elaine not believing him. She turned to walk away when Newman took hold of her arm.  
"Hey!" She exclaimed.  
"Don't go!" said Newman. "Please don't go! You mustn't go!"  
"What are you talking about...let go of me!" said Elaine angerly.  
"Please...I can't live without you." declared Newman. "For alas...I must confess...I love you!"  
"Who cares!" said Elaine wringing her arm free. "I don't want to date you...Leave me alone!'  
"Fine!" said Newman in his menacing tone. "Go. Be with that...Seinfeld. But mark my words..you'll get hurt."  
"Oh shut up." snapped Elaine. She went to walk away again when Newman stopped her again.  
"No Elaine! I can't let you do it! I can't let you flee to Seinfeld when I know he will break your heart again! I won't allow him to do that to you again!"  
Elaine was getting annoyed. She reached in her purse and pulled out her cherry binaca and sprayed Newman with it.  
"Aaaa!" He screamed in pain as she hurried away to the elevator. She got in and the doors closed.  
Elaine stood there shaking her head at what Newman said to her. "What an idiot." She said to herself.  
Who was Newman to talk about Jerry that way? He was just jealous of him. That's what it was.  
The elevator came to the ground floor and she stepped out.  
Mr. Peterman hired a limo for her to take to the airport. She got into the limo and it drove off. She thought about the last time she was in a limo. With Jerry and George and Kramer and those crazy Nazis.  
She laughed remembering how George wanted to be called O'Brien and Jerry was Murphy. And then all those people thought George was the leader of the Aryan race. It was very comical.  
The limo arrived at the airport twenty minutes later and she stepped out. The driver took her bags and handed them over to the baggage handler. She then tipped the handler $20 recalling the $5 a bag that the one handler had told her and Jerry that time.  
Then she remembered being stuck in coach while Jerry was in first class with that model slut. She did not like that model and was insanely jealous when Jerry was dating her as she pretty much was when he went out with anyone.  
Putting that out of her head, she went to the airport and to the terminal.  
Her plane began boarding and she handed her ticket to the attendant. No coach this time. She was flying first class. All her traveling expenses were being paid for by Peterman.  
Elaine found her seat and put her carry on in the overhead compartment. She then sat down and ordered a glass of mineral water from the stewardess.  
The plane began to move and then took off a few minutes later. Elaine sat back in her seat enjoying it all. It just a few hours, she would be in L.A.! After she got settled the first thing she was doing was going to see Jerry. No forget it, she would see him BEFORE she got settled..No she really should get settled into that new place.  
The realtor showed her pictures of it and she loved it. She also got a virtual tour of the place and decided to take it. Peterman was also paying for her moving expenses and helped her secure a mortgage from the bank. They were paying for half of the house so Elaine only had to pay off the other half. It was a great deal and she grabbed hoped Jerry liked it as well when he saw it. She was going to be sure to have him over right away. And George too. And Kramer if he wasn't busy playing Mr. Bigshot Movie guy which he was sure to do.  
Once again her thoughts turned to Jerry. Thinking of that night in Paris. After they had made love...the two laying in bed...  
"Wow. We are good." She had said.  
"We are very good." Jerry had replied.  
"The best." Elaine responded pointing her finger as she looked at him.  
"The very best." Jerry added. "We should make an instructional video."  
"Absolutely!" agreed Elaine.  
"People need to know how to do this!" He declared. "They could see this video and go..Oh that's what I'm doing wrong."  
"We would be doing them a service."  
"Exactly!" said Jerry. "It could change people's lives! People would know what they are doing in the bedroom and it would improve everyone's love life."  
"And who wouldn't want that!" Elaine said matter of factly.  
"I know!" Jerry exclaimed. He then put his arm around Elaine and kissed the top of her head. "Besides..who wouldn't want to see you naked."  
Elaine had giggled as Jerry then began kissing her again and it started up again.  
Drifting back to reality, Elaine stared out the window of the plane. She wondered how Jerry felt about her. And if maybe...maybe they could...they hadn't really talked about Paris since they got back to New York although on the plane ride back..Jerry did make a lot of passes at her when George and Kramer weren't looking and tried to talk her into sex in the bathroom. She didn't know if he was just goofing around or being serious. It made her wonder. How did she feel about him? Did she want to get back together with him? That night in Paris brought to surface all the feelings she had kept hidden inside her. Being apart from him was a nightmare. She hated it. She hated all those stupid women he dated. And wanted to scratch the eyes out of that one he had been engaged to briefly. There was no way she was going to allow him to marry that skank. She would have thought of something to break it up. No way was she going to lose Jerry to some other woman. He was her Jerry. Suddenly she had a moment of clarity. "I love him." She said to herself. "I love Jerry Seinfeld. I'm in love with Jerry. I can't let anyone else take him from me." That's it. As soon as she got to L.A. she was telling Jerry. Okay as soon as she settled in her new place then she would tell Jerry. No she would dump her things in her place and then set out for Jerry's place and worry about putting her thing away later. Yup. That was the plan. She just hoped that Jerry would feel the same way about her.

Jerry's place L.A. hours later

There was a knock on the door as Jerry looked over the script that George had written along with one of the writers they hired. He got up from the table and walked over to it.  
He opened it to find Sandi standing there. "Hello." He greeted.  
"Hi Jerry." She said smiling at him. "May I come in?"  
"I guess." said Jerry as she walked in. He shut the door behind her.  
"What brings you here?"  
"Jerry...I think we should run over these lines." Sandi said holding a script in her hands.  
"Oh come on...we've been over these lines a dozen times..what do we need to rehearse them again for?" He grumbled.  
"Please." She said to him. "I want to make sure we get this scene just right."  
"Okay fine." sighed Jerry as they sat down on the sofa.  
"Now...let's pick it up here...where you get jealous that I'm getting serious about the butler."  
"You mean Elaine." He corrected.  
"Oh yeah right...Elaine." said Sandi. She cleared her throat and started. "I don't see what the big deal is!"  
"You don't see what the big deal is!" Jerry said as he read the line. "I'll tell you what the big deal is. Charles is my butler. I don't like the idea of me being the one who brought this guy into your life. It's weird."  
"Weird? How is it weird." read Sandi.  
"You know how." read Jerry. "It's just weird."  
Sandi put down her script. "Is it because you still love me?"  
Jerry turned to her. "What?" He said confused. "That's not in the..."  
"You love me!" exclaimed Sandi. "Why can't you just admit it! We are meant to be together! You and me, Jerry! You and me! We are destined..."  
"Alright alright." said Jerry holding up his hands. "I think we are done here."  
"Don't fight it!" cried Sandi. "Admit your true feelings!"  
"You want to know my true feelings. I think you are a loon. That's my true feelings."  
"You are just saying that to try to push me away!" Sandi said dramatically. "I won't be pushed away! You can't push me away."  
"I think I can." Jerry said. "I'm pushing."  
"NO!" cried Sandi again as she lunged for Jerry. She planted a kiss on his lips as he struggled. She clung to him tightly as her lips devoured him.  
"Get your hands off my man!" a voice yelled out.  
Jerry looked up and saw Elaine standing there. "Elaine!" He exclaimed. He shoved Sandi off and hurried over to her. "Elaine! Good to see you!"  
"You too." She said to him. She then put her shoulder bag down and brushed past him towards Sandi.  
"Let me tell you something missy." She said standing in front of Sandi. She lifted her hand and pointed her finger at her. "You stay away from Jerry or I will rip off your face and sew it to your ass!"  
Sandi eeked and scrambled out the the condo the door closing behind her.  
"What a loon." Elaine said.  
"Tell me about it." said Jerry.  
"Who the hell is to make a move on you like that."  
"I know!" said Jerry his eyes wide and his arms crossed. "Some people just have no manners."  
"You got that right." said Elaine nodding.  
"So what are you doing here?" asked Jerry.  
"Oh I'm actually now going to be living here in L.A."  
"Really?" said Jerry.  
"Yup. Mr. Peterman is going to publish a catalog here in L.A. I'm Senior Editor!"  
"Great! I'm happy for you."  
"Thank you." said Elaine. "Listen Jerry...there is another reason I'm here."  
"Don't tell me...you're engaged to David Puddy." joked Jerry.  
"David Puddy?" scuffed Elaine with a laugh. "Why would I agree to marry Puddy when hello...George Clooney wants me!"  
"My mistake." said Jerry. "So when are you and Mr. Clooney walking down the aisle."  
"Well you see..." said Elaine. "I told him that I couldn't marry him. Because well...I sort of well..I love someone else."  
"You do?"  
"Yes. I said George darling...you are a wonderful man...a talented gifted man but..my heart belongs to another.." She then grew serious. "You Jerry." She said. "I love you."  
Jerry stood frozen in place. "Me?"  
"Jerry...these past two months without you..it's been a nightmare. I've missed you like crazy. Missed seeing you...and...I can't stop thinking about Paris."  
Jerry sighed. "Elaine...we agreed that Paris was a one time thing."  
"I know we did but who are we kidding!" She exclaimed. "It's not a one time thing. It's never been a one time thing. Jerry we are constantly hooking up. First it was the naked people on TV...then the whole thing with faking orgasms...Jerry let's face it...Kramer was right when he said we can't see that we are in love with eachother. We can't see that happiness is right in front of us. We just been in denial or just plain stupid. I cannot stand the thought of you being with another woman. I hated every woman you ever dated after me. That slutty model...the woman with the fake breasts..."  
"I thought you said they were real!"  
"I lied...they are fake okay?" She said. "The point is Jerry...I love you. I don't want to see you marry someone else or date anyone else. It drives me crazy. You think for one second I was going to allow you to marry that stupid skank Jeanne! Not a chance! No one is going to take you from me. I won't let that happen. I love you."  
"Lainey..." said Jerry. "I...don't know what to say...I mean we tried this before and it didn't work out. You want to go down that road again? Because I don't think I can take it...wait a minute...why am I being dramatic like a woman? I don't want sound dramatic like a woman..Lainey...listen to me..I love you but..."  
"No." said Elaine. "Don't. Don't say it. There are no "buts". Jerry the reason it didn't work when we tried it again is because of those stupid rules we came up with. No kiss good-night. No calls the date after. Sleeping over optional. How lame was that! Why do you think I got mad when you went to leave that time you were at my apartment. I didn't want you to leave. I wanted you to stay. Jerry I'm tired of being stupid. I'm tired of us being stupid. I'm tired of the games. I love you. It's that simple."  
"Elaine..."  
"Jerry." She said walking up to him. "Do you love me?"  
"Yes. I do love you."  
"Then that's all that matters." She wrapped her arms around him pressing her mouth against  
his. He responded to her kiss and they fell back on the sofa.  
Jerry paused for a minute. "Why do I smell cherry binaca?" He asked.  
"Oh...I used it on Newman." explained Elaine.  
"Newman? That makes sense." said Jerry as he then went back to kissing Elaine.  
He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom shutting the door behind him with his foot.  
Clothes were then strewn on the floor as the two clung to eachother tightly while making passionate love.  
"Oh God Jerry." Elaine moaned. "Jerry..." Her fingers dug into his back as they moved together on the bed.  
They both then cried out and laid back on the bed.  
"Wow." said Elaine.  
"Wow is right." said Jerry. "Man we are really amazing."  
"I know." said Elaine. "We really need to get to work on that video."  
Jerry pretended to think and then spoke up."Nahh. I don't think we should give away trade secrets."  
Elaine laughed. "Yeah I suppose. Jerry I have a confession to make."  
"What's that?"  
"I never faked it."  
"What?"  
"I never faked it with you." She smiled. "I just said that to try and get you to get me back into bed."  
Jerry looked at her. "You..." He said pulling her towards him again. Elaine's laughter filled the room as he tickled her ribs. The two then locked in an embrace and started their lovemaking again.

Next day at Elaine's new house

"So you two are back together again!" exclaimed George.  
"Yes. We are." smiled Elaine.  
"This is great...this so great!" George said excitedly. "I'm so happy..now maybe Jerry can be in a better mood." He said giving Jerry a look.  
"Better mood?" grinned Elaine looking at Jerry.  
"It's nothing." said Jerry.  
"Nothing. Please...Elaine...he snapped at everyone. No one could talk to him."  
"Awww." Elaine said turning around to face Jerry. "Did you miss me." She said in a cute voice.  
"I admit to nothing!" said Jerry raising his hand and pointing his finger upwards.  
"You missed me...My little Jerry...missed his Lainey." She began kissing him before he could deny it.  
"Alright alright!" George said. "Break it up...break it up. Just because I'm happy you are back together doesn't mean I need to see you two slobber all over eachother."  
"Oh shut up." said Elaine as she let go. "What about you George? You seeing anyone?"  
George brightened up. "Well I think that new lighting director really likes me."  
Jerry rolled his eyes. "Why? Cause she asked you to hand her a light bulb?"  
"There was love in those eyes!" George exclaimed. "She wanted more than just a light bulb."  
"So why don't you ask her out." said Elaine.  
"I can't...I get too nervous around her..."  
Elaine shook her head. Typical George.  
"Hey have you heard from Kramer?" asked Jerry changing the subject.  
"When I left New York he told me that someone was interested in this movie treatment of his."  
"Wow." said Jerry. "So he's coming out here to L.A.?"  
"That's what he said. He even told me Sarah Jessica Parker may star in it."  
"Wow!" George said. "Sarah Jessica Parker! Now that's a woman I could date."  
"George." said Jerry. "You do realize she's married."  
"And way out of your league." added Elaine.  
"What? You don't think I could get a Sarah Jessica Parker? I could get a Sarah Jessica Parker! I could've had Marisa Tomei!"  
"If you weren't already engaged to Susan." Elaine pointed out.  
"You can't even ask a lighting director out. How could you ask a Sarah Jessica Parker out?" inquired Jerry.  
"I'm laying the ground work with Gayle okay?"  
"Okay. Whatever you say." said Jerry.  
"I better get going." said George. "I have to meet with Thomas about that story we are working on. See you later." He grabbed his coat and took off.  
"Finally." said Elaine. "We are alone."  
"Yes we are." Jerry said putting his arms around her. "What shall we do?"  
Elaine nuzzled up to him. "Well...we could go see a doctor."  
"Not what I had in mind but okay." said Jerry.  
"Well..I thought we could find out for sure if I'm pregnant." explained Elaine.  
Jerry was going to say something than stopped. He looked at Elaine who was smiling at him.  
"Pregnant?" He gulped.  
"Yes." She said kissing him. "You may be a father Jerry Seinfeld. I suspected something on the flight so I stopped a a drug store and bought a test. It came out positive."  
"Well than I think we are going to have to do something."  
"Do something? What something?" asked Elaine.  
Jerry pulled a small box out of his pocket. He got down on his knee and took Elaine's hand in his.  
"Elaine will you marry me?"  
Elaine froze in place. She couldn't believe it. Jerry was...Tears filled her eyes and then a smile spread across her face. "Yes." She answered. "I'll marry you!"  
Jerry slipped the diamond on her finger and stood up.  
"It's beautiful." Elaine said wiping her tears. "When did you get this?"  
"Last night. I called a jeweler friend of mine and he had it shipped overnight."  
"I love it!" Elaine placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you Jerry Seinfeld."  
"I love you too...future Elaine Seinfeld."  
Jerry swooped her up and found her bedroom. Elaine laughed. "We've been doing this alot." She said.  
"It's the mango." quipped Jerry. "I've been eating a lot of mango."  
Elaine laughed. "And here I thought it was me."  
"Well you could have something to do with it." He replied.  
Jerry set her down on the bed and the two held eachother close.

The End.


End file.
